


Выпускной

by interstred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, alternative universe, spiderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstred/pseuds/interstred
Summary: - Тони, мы уже опаздываем, - остановившись на лестнице, ведущий на второй этаж, крикнула Пеппер.- Не опаздываем, а задерживаемся, - ответил Тони, не отвлекаясь от голограммы.- Тони, сегодня очень важный день для Питера. Ты не мог бы немного поторопиться? Мы с Морган ждём тебя в машине, - Тони услышал звук стучащих по полу каблуков Пеппер, когда она спускалась по лестнице.Тони отложил планшет, в котором дорабатывал новый костюм Питера и выглянул в окно, глядя как Пеппер сажает Морган в машину. Подумать только, Питер уже заканчивает школу!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Выпускной

**Author's Note:**

> Буду благодарна за комментарии.

\- Тони, мы уже опаздываем, - остановившись на лестнице, ведущий на второй этаж, крикнула Пеппер.  
\- Не опаздываем, а задерживаемся, - ответил Тони, не отвлекаясь от голограммы.  
\- Тони, сегодня очень важный день для Питера. Ты не мог бы немного поторопиться? Мы с Морган ждём тебя в машине, - Тони услышал звук стучащих по полу каблуков Пеппер, когда она спускалась по лестнице.  
Тони отложил планшет, в котором дорабатывал новый костюм Питера и выглянул в окно, глядя как Пеппер сажает Морган в машину. Подумать только, Питер уже заканчивает школу!  
\- Пятница, прибери здесь все. И приведи костюм в порядок. Он должен быть идеальным, когда мы вернёмся. Малыш это заслужил.  
\- Хорошо, босс.  
\- И свяжись со всеми. Надеюсь, они не опоздают.  
Тони быстро спустился по лестнице, обошел припаркованную у крыльца машину, сел за руль, завел двигатель и повернулся к жене и дочери:  
\- Ну что, едем?  
Морган согласно кивнула. Пеппер протянула руку и поправила галстук Тони.  
\- Едем.

\- Мэй, а что, если он не придет? Что, если он забыл? Или не счёл важным? - Питер нервничал и не мог устоять на одном месте, внимательно разглядывая толпу, - Может быть, у него есть другие, более важные дела?  
\- Эй, перестань. Может быть они попали в пробку или уже входят в школу. Накручивая себя, ты ещё больше нервничаешь. Иди сюда, - Мэй крепко обняла Питера за плечи и он обнял ее в ответ, - Я уверена, что он придет. Расслабься.  
\- Просто сегодня такой важный день.. Я так хотел, чтобы он был здесь. Он так много значит для меня и .. - Питер замялся и замолчал.  
\- Я знаю, Питер. Он бы никогда не смог пропустить твой выпускной. Давай немного подождем, - сказала Мэй, выпуская его из крепких объятий.  
В этот момент послышался сигнал, оповещающий о начале церемонии и Мэй пришлось уйти в зал, чтобы занять свое место. Питер так и не смог разглядеть в толпе мистера Старка и почувствовал, как его охватывает тоска. 

Им очень повезло, что удалось найти место для парковки возле школы. Они приехали буквально за пять минут до начала церемонии вручения аттестатов и не успели найти Питера в толпе. Решив найти его позже, они отыскали свои места в зале, и, как только они устроились, церемония началась.

Питеру пришлось долго ждать, когда назовут его фамилию, так как выпускников было много и каждый хотел сказать хотя бы пару слов. Наконец, пришла его очередь. Он вышел на сцену, получил аттестат, пожал руку директору и подошёл к трибуне. Глубоко вздохнув и открыв рот, чтобы сказать заранее подготовленную речь, он внезапно заметил Тони, Пеппер и Морган, которая широко улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой. Чувствуя радость и понимая, что все слова вылетели из головы, Питер замялся, но все же начал говорить:

\- Один..кхм-кхм.. один очень мудрый и очень важный для меня человек однажды сказал: "Ты не должен стремиться к тому, чтобы быть как я. Ты должен быть лучше". Мы все совершаем ошибки, делаем что-то неправильно и это нормально, потому что мы неидеальны. Главное - это понять, и научиться нести ответственность за свои поступки. Сегодня мы заканчиваем школу, а завтра мы будем теми, кто будет нести ответственность за весь мир. Мы должны сохранить его для тех, кто придет после нас.

Повисла пауза, а после зал взорвался аплодисментами. Питер, смутившись, отошёл от трибуны и вернулся в толпу выпускников.

\- Питер такой молодец, - расчувствовавшись, сказала Пеппер, - когда он успел вырасти так, что мы не заметили? - она повернулась к Тони и увидела, как он вытирает глаза.  
\- Ты что, плачешь? - с удивлением спросила Пеппер.  
\- Что? Плачу? Нет, конечно нет. Это солнце просто.. и, наверное, что-то попало.. в глаз. Не обращай внимания, сейчас пройдет, - обычно Тони было нелегко смутить, но эта ситуация определенно не подходило под определение "обычно".  
Пеппер решила сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но тут вмешалась Морган.  
\- Папочка, не плачь, Питер же никуда не уедет и будет жить с нами, правда?  
Пеппер еле сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя на то, как растерялся Тони. Сколько времени уже прошло с момента рождения Морган, а он до сих пор не знает, как реагировать на ее поступки.  
\- Милая, не смущай папу, поговорим об этом с Питером, хорошо?  
Морган кивнула и залезла к Тони на колени, где и просидела до конца церемонии.  
Когда все аттестаты были вручены, все слова сказаны и началась неофициальная часть праздника, Тони и Пеппер отправились искать Питера.

Они нашли его, обнимающим Мэй, которая при виде их тут же воскликнула:  
\- Вот видишь, а ты переживал! Вы же успели послушать речь Питера?  
\- Да, это было впечатляюще! - сказал Тони.  
Питер покраснел, и Пеппер ободряюще ему улыбнулась.  
\- Питер, ты же нас не бросишь, правда? Ты же все ещё будешь приходить в гости и играть со мной? - закричала Морган и бросилась на руки к Питеру.  
Питер поднял ее и обнял:  
\- Конечно нет, Морган, как же я тебя оставлю? Мы же ещё не успели разгромить доктора Зло.  
Пеппер забрала Морган у Питера и отозвала Мэй в сторону. Оставшись наедине (насколько это можно сделать в толпе), Тони крепко обнял Питера:  
\- Парень, твоя речь действительно была впечатляющей. Долго готовил?  
\- Эм, ну, на самом деле это была, эм, импровизация.  
\- Тем не менее, вышло неплохо. Какие планы на сегодняшний праздник?  
\- Я.. на самом деле я не знаю. Наверное, мы с Мэй отправимся в тайский ресторан, закажем еды и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм вечером.  
\- Что ж, у меня есть предложение получше. Как насчёт того, чтобы поехать с нами и провести вечер в кругу семьи? Пеппер как раз сейчас разговаривает об этом с твоей тетей.

Питер почти перестал дышать после фразы "в кругу семьи". Он хотел надеяться на то, что Тони хорошо относится к нему, но это.. Это было куда больше, чем он ожидал.

\- Да, я был бы рад провести этот день вместе - согласился Питер.  
\- Что ж, отлично. Значит, едем.

Пеппер, Морган и Мэй решили поехать на машине Паркеров, так что Тони и Питер ехали вдвоем. Тони вел машину медленнее, чем он ехал обычно. По дороге Питер рассказывал о своих планах:  
\- ..поступить в Колумбийский университет на компьютерную инженерию. У меня неплохие баллы, учителя говорили, что есть шанс получить стипендию..  
Питера прервал звонок телефона. Тони включил громкую связь:  
\- Пеппер?  
\- Тони, Морган хочет апельсиновый сок, а мы уже приехали домой и.. Вы не могли бы заехать и купить, пожалуйста?  
Тони и Питер переглянулись, Питер пожал плечами.  
\- Окей, Пеппер, - согласился Тони.

Пеппер нервничала. Приближалось назначенное время, а никого ещё не было.  
\- Пеппер, не переживай. Они придут, - успокаивала ее Мэй.  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - воскликнула Пеппер.  
В холле появились Брюс и Наташа, Стив, Клинт, Сэм, Ванда и Вижен, Роуди.  
\- Привет, - поздоровались Нат и Ванда и обняли Пеппер по очереди.  
\- Это все, кто смог? - спросила Пеппер.  
\- Тор обещал заскочить. Сказал, что у него какой-то сюрприз, - пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Главное, чтобы он не притащил своего брата, - сказал Клинт.  
\- Баки не придет. Вы же знаете, у него сложные отношения со Старком, - произнес Сэм.  
\- Я говорила Стрэнджу, - сказала Ванда - Он вполне доброжелателен к Питеру после их космических приключений. Так что может быть, он зайдет.  
\- Скотт и Хоуп в отпуске, так что я даже не дозвонился до них, - Стив развел руками.  
\- Фьюри может появится, я говорила ему, - отозвалась Нат, обнимая Мэй.  
Пеппер махнула рукой, приглашая всех в гостиную:  
\- Ладно, надеюсь сегодняшний день пройдет хорошо. Они уже подъезжают. Я попросила их заехать в магазин, чтобы дать нам немного времени. Все почти готово, осталось всего несколько деталей..

Тони припарковал машину недалеко от крыльца дома, рядом с машиной Паркеров.  
\- Смотри, наши дамы уже дома. Надеюсь, мы не сильно опоздали.  
Тони вышел из машины, держа в руке коробку сока, подождал Питера, обнял его за плечи свободной рукой и направился к дому.  
\- Я не сказал тебе этого раньше, но я чертовски горжусь тобой, Питер. Ты молодец. Ты закончил школу и у тебя есть все шансы получить стипендию от штата. Это прекрасное достижение.  
Тони остановился около первой ступеньки крыльца.  
\- Ты уже многого добился, побывал в космосе, разбил парочку злодеев. Это то, чем ты по праву можешь гордиться. Я уверен в тебе, как в себе самом. Ты действительно будешь лучше, чем я...  
Тони пришлось прерваться, потому что Питер крепко его обнял. Тони похлопал его по спине. Они стояли так около минуты, пока Питер, наконец, не отпустил его.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Старк. Вы не представляете, как я счастлив слышать эти слова от вас.  
Тони улыбнулся:  
\- Ну что, пойдем отмечать окончание этого этапа твоей жизни?

Мстители, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за тем, как Тони и Питер поднимаются по лестнице, входят в дверь и направляются в гостиную - для того, чтобы в тот самый момент, когда они показались в дверном проёме, громко крикнуть "Сюрприз!".. и спустя пару секунд обнаружить Питера на потолке, куда он забрался, испугавшись.  
Нат первая сориентировалась:  
\- Питер, солнце, отбой, здесь нет врагов, здесь только мы. Спускайся, дай нам обнять тебя.  
Питер оглянулся, глубоко вздохнул и спрыгнул с потолка на пол, тут же попав в объятия Наташи.  
\- А могу я попросить вас больше не устраивать мне таких встрясок? Так страшно не было даже на том космическом "пончике" - пошутил Питер.  
Все рассмеялись.  
Пеппер включила негромко музыку на фоне, Мстители по очереди подходили к Питеру, чтобы его обнять, Брюс и Роуди разливали шампанское по бокалам. Тони подошёл к Пеппер и поставил сок на журнальный столик.  
\- Как дела? Это все?  
\- Нормально вроде. Нет, ещё возможно придут Тор, Стрэндж и Фьюри.  
\- Лишь бы Златовласка сюда брата своего не притащил, а то с него станется, - проворчал Тони, беря в руки бокал шампанского, - а где Морган?  
\- Ее забрала моя сестра, - отозвалась Пеппер.  
\- У тебя есть сестра? - деланно изумлённо спросил Тони.  
Пеппер несильно стукнула его по плечу. Тони усмехнулся и повернулся лицом к ребятам.

\- Итак, прошу минутку внимания! - произнес он громко.

Мстители обернулись на голос Тони и видя, что он держит в руках шампанское, взяли тоже каждый по бокалу. Мэй протянула бокал Питеру.

\- Сегодня очень важный день, - начал говорить Тони, - Сегодня..

Внезапно его прервал порыв ветра, распахнувший заднюю дверь, ведущую во двор. Зазвенели стекла. Послышался глухой удар, как будто что-то упало на землю, потом ещё один. Повисла тишина.  
\- Я проверю, - сказал Стив, переглянувшись с Тони.  
Стив стремительно подошёл к двери и вдруг остановился в дверном проёме.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал он, усмехнувшись, - просто кто-то немного опоздал.  
Кэп развернулся и вернулся в гостиную. Послышались шаги на веранде послышались шаги и спустя пару секунд в гостиной появился Тор.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не сильно опоздали? - добродушно и громогласно спросил он.  
\- Мы? - переспросил Брюс, - только не говори, что..  
Тони негромко застонал, потому что в дверь вошёл высокий худощавый мужчина в плаще с длинными черными волосами.  
\- Локи. - констатировал Вижен.  
\- Друзья мои, как я рад вас видеть, - торжественно начал Локи, разводя руки в стороны, но видя, что никто его не поддерживает, остановился.  
\- Зачем ты притащил его сюда? - спросил Клинт.  
Внезапно Тони прищурился и гневно посмотрел на Тора:  
\- Вы прямиком из Асгарда, да? С помощью своего Бивреста? Опять выжгли мне весь газон своими пентаграммами?  
Тор смутился:  
\- Ну, вообще-то это не пентаграммы..  
\- Да вашу ж маму, я только вчера привел двор в порядок! - громко воскликнул Тони и вышел на крыльцо. - Тор, черт тебя побери!  
\- Тони, не выражайся! - крикнул вдогонку Стив.  
\- Иди к черту!  
Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, поставила свой бокал и вышла вслед за Тони.  
Тор жизнерадостно улыбнулся, повернулся к остальным, и спросил, потирая руки:  
\- Ну что, пировать уже начали?  
\- Тор, зачем ты притащил сюда своего брата? - снова спросил Клинт.  
Тем временем, Локи незаметно для всех подобрался к Питеру и завел с ним разговор.  
\- Нуу.. У нас вроде как перемирие и он хотел знать, как люди отмечают окончание отрочества в Мидгарде. Вот я и взял его. Да он безобидный сегодня, оставил свой скипетр и все ножи в Асгарде, я лично проверял его, - весело сказал Тор.  
Мстители повернулись к беседующим Локи и Питеру в тот самый момент, когда Локи отдавал Питеру кинжал с выгравированным на рукоятке пауком.  
\- Проверял, говоришь? - саркастично протянул Сэм.  
\- Локи, во имя Одина, ты снова обманул меня? - взревел Тор.  
Нат и Ванда переглянулись и Нат закатила глаза:  
\- Хоть что-то в этом мире остаётся неизменным.  
Питер спрятал руки за спиной и повернулся лицом ко всем:  
\- Все нормально. Локи просто подарил мне нож, чтобы я мог защитить себя, - сказал Питер, умолчав о том, что Локи спросил его о студенческой жизни жителей Земли. Про себя Питер подумал, что стоит однажды показать Локи каково это - быть студентом.  
\- Малыш, у тебя есть паутина, зачем тебе нож? - спросила тетя Мэй.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится в жизни, - ответил вместо Питера Локи.  
Рассерженный Тор подошёл к Локи, чтобы видимо что-то ему высказать, но в этот момент в дом вернулись Тони и Пеппер, и ему пришлось отложить выяснение отношений на потом.  
\- Однажды я заставлю тебя стричь мой газон, Тор, я тебе обещаю, - произнес Тони с оттенком насмешки.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - усмехнулся Стив.  
Пеппер взяла бокалы со стола, протянула один Тони и сказала:  
\- Может, продолжим?

Тони взял бокал в руки, глубоко вздохнул и открыл рот, чтобы произнести речь.. и в этот момент в гостиной появился портал, из которого шагнул доктор Стрэндж.  
\- Да что ж это за день такой, - рассердился Тони.  
Мстители снова рассмеялись, Пеппер смущённо улыбнулась и протянула руку Стрэнджу:  
\- Рады видеть вас, Стивен. Добро пожаловать.  
\- Я не опоздал? - спросил Стрэндж.  
\- Ой, Стрэндж, брось, как будто ты не сам выбрал момент, в который стоит появиться, - фыркнул Тони.  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым, Старк, - снисходительно с капелькой насмешки произнес Стрэндж, - вероятно, тебе стоит научиться этому.  
\- Брейк, мальчики, - воскликнула Пеппер. - Отложите битву ваших эго на попозже, сегодня не ваш праздник.  
Стивен согласно склонил голову, обедал взглядом присутствующих. Увидев Тора, он произнес "Чуть не забыл" и щёлкнул пальцами. В углу гостиной появился ящик с пивом.  
\- Другое дело, - усмехнулся Тор, - а то пьют какую-то газировку.  
\- Выпендрежник - фыркнул Тони.  
Стивен только едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Пока Тор доставал пиво из ящика, Мэй наливала Стивену шампанское, Пеппер успокаивала Тони, а остальные переговаривались между собой, Питер оглядывал всех с нарастающим чувством теплоты и думал, как же он скучал по всему этому. Ему очень не хватало таких собраний в последнее время.  
В этот момент Тони негромко прокашлялся. Все перестали разговаривать и повернулись в ожидании.

\- Знаете, я.. Я забыл все, что я хотел сказать, - произнес Тони.  
\- Стареешь, приятель, - беззлобно подколол его Тор.  
\- Отвали, Тор - так же беззлобно ответил ему Тони, направляясь к Питеру.

\- И всё-таки, - продолжил он после небольшой паузы, останавливаясь рядом с ним и кладя руку ему на плечо, - я рад, что мы собрались все здесь по такому радостному и заслуживающему вниманию поводу. Мы давно не собирались вместе, чтобы просто провести время друг с другом, не думая о том, как спасти мир в очередной раз. И сегодняшнее наше собрание посвящено Питеру. Питер, то, что ты закончил школу, радует и пугает одновременно. Пугает, потому что время оказывается идёт слишком быстро. Радует - потому что ты стал взрослее, у тебя накопился опыт и ты знаешь, каких поступков больше не стоит совершать. Ты правильно сказал - мы все неидеальны. Даже мы. Даже я, - Тони подмигнул Питеру, - Мы совершаем ошибки, которые потом исправляем. Главное - мы выносим из них опыт. Каждый здесь готов прийти друг другу на помощь и поддержать друг друга в трудный момент. Потому что мы практически одна семья. И теперь ты полноправный ее член. Добро пожаловать в Мстители! 

С этими словами Тони первый обнял Питера.  
\- Теперь точно не отвертишься, - негромко произнес он с теплой улыбкой.  
Все присутствующие захлопали в ладоши и стало очень шумно - каждый хотел обнять Питера и сказать ему пару слов. Тони отошёл немного в сторону.  
\- Неплохая речь, - сказала Пеппер.  
\- Ну, видишь, всё-таки я могу не только по бумажке читать, - обнял её за талию Тони. Он поднял бокал и выкрикнул:  
\- За Питера!

\- Мистер Старк, куда мы идём? - спросил Питер, поднимаясь вслед за Тони по лестнице.  
\- Не бойся, Красная шапочка, я тебя не съем, - весело ответил ему Тони, входя в лабораторию, - Пятница, включи свет.  
Лампы зажглись, осветив сидящего за столом мужчину в черном костюме с повязкой на глазу.  
\- Твою мать, Фьюри, - выругался Тони, - ты можешь вести себя как нормальный человек и хотя бы входить в дверь? Как ты вообще сюда попал? - прищурился он.  
\- Я хорошо знаю тебя, Старк, подобрать пароль было не так уж сложно, - ответил Фьюри.  
Оставив Тони с выражением полнейшего недоумения на лице, Фьюри повернулся к Питеру:  
\- Привет, паучок.  
\- Эм.. Здравствуйте.  
\- Рад тебя видеть.. Говорят, у тебя сегодня праздник.  
\- Да сэр, выпускной.  
\- Эх, где мой выпускной, - с ноткой ностальгии произнес Фьюри.  
\- Вспоминаешь, как катался на динозаврах? - съязвил Старк, активируя дисплей компьютера.  
\- Что ж, поздравляю тебя, - не обращая внимания на Тони, произнес Фьюри и протянул Питеру какое-то небольшое устройство, - держи. Если вдруг тебе когда-нибудь понадобится моя помощь, ты сможешь со мной связаться. Уверен, ты сможешь разобраться, как оно работает, - усмехнулся Фьюри, и, отсалютовав, вышел из лаборатории.  
\- Он пошел к остальным? - глядя ему вслед спросил Питер.  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь, скорее, опять растворился в темноте, как он это любит, - сказал Тони, отвлекаясь от экрана, - Что он дал тебе?  
Питер протянул устройство Тони.  
\- Что это? Ох ты! Ладно, потом разберемся. Сегодня в твоей жизни начинается новый этап, - сказал Тони, подходя к столу, кладя устройство и облокачиваясь бедрами на край, - а это значит, что твой старый костюм уже не годится.  
Глаза Питера расширились. Новый костюм?  
\- Поэтому, - Тони выдержал паузу, с улыбкой глядя на нетерпение, появившиеся в глазах Питера перевел глаза на дальнюю стену лаборатории, - я сделал тебе новый костюм.  
Часть стены отъехала в сторону, демонстрируя небольшой купол, под которым находился новый костюм. Глаза Питера загорелись.  
\- Можно? - он перевел взгляд на Старка.  
\- Развлекайся - ответил Тони.  
Питер подошёл к костюму и медленно, словно боясь даже дышать на него, прикоснулся.  
\- Надевай.  
\- Что? - Питер удивлённо повернулся к Тони.  
\- Надевай. - повторил Тони, - устроим тест -драйв.  
\- Прямо сейчас? - ещё больше удивился Питер.  
\- Ой, как будто тебе не хочется. Мне что, уговаривать тебя нужно?  
Уговаривать не пришлось. Питер нырнул в костюм, который автоматически принял его размер.  
\- Я добавил несколько новых функций. Готов проверять? - спросил Тони, поворачиваясь к экрану компьютера.  
\- Готов! - испытывая непередаваемый восторг ответил Питер.

Тони и Питер присоединились к остальным спустя некоторое время, когда уже стемнело. Питер направился к Ванде и Вижену. Тони подошёл к Пеппер, которая разговаривала с Нат и Брюсом.  
\- Кажется, ребенок счастлив, - произнес он, обнимая Пеппер за талию и увлекая ее в сторону.  
\- Ну так в этом и была цель, верно? - улыбнулась Пеппер, - ты тоже счастлив?  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к нему. А его искренний восторг так заразен, что невозможно удержаться.  
Пеппер негромко рассмеялась.  
\- Потанцуем? - протянул руку Тони.  
\- Опять оставишь меня на балконе? - Пеппер вложила свою руку в его.  
\- Нет, я никогда больше тебя не оставлю.

Брюс и Нат сидели на диване, наблюдая за спором Стива, Сэма и Клинта о превосходствах того или иного вида спорта, Стив настаивал на боевых искусствах. Клинт топил за стрельбу. Сэм утверждал, что лучше всего бег.  
Брюс обнимал Нат за плечи.  
\- Радуешься, что мы пришли сюда сегодня? - спросил Брюс.  
\- Да, мне этого не хватало в последнее время. Чего-то абсолютно противоположного тому, из чего состоит моя жизнь, - ответила Наташа.  
\- Теперь твоя жизнь включает меня, - заметил Брюс.  
\- И ты не представляешь, как я рада этому, - тепло и немного загадочно улыбнулась ему Нат.

\- Не хочешь поступить в университет? - спросил Питер у Локи.  
Локи вздрогнул и обернулся. Он чувствовал себя не очень уютно, но пытался не показывать этого.  
\- И жить как вы, жалкие букашки? Я бог, глупое ты создание!  
\- А знаешь, тебе стоило бы попробовать. Менеджмент, например, - предложил Питер, не обращая внимания на слова Локи, и понимая, что тот так скрывает свою неуверенность, - менеджмент - это искусство управление людьми. Самое то, тебе должно понравиться.

\- Думаешь, он его уговорит? - спросил Тор у Стрэнджа, отпивая пиво из кружки.  
\- Он согласится, - сказал Стрэндж, - правда чего мне это будет стоить.. У вас нигде нет знаний о том, как временно или постоянно ограничить силу отдельно взятого существа? - задумчиво спросил он, глядя на Питера и Локи.  
\- Может и есть, я редко хожу в библиотеку. Спрошу у Хеймдалла, он должен знать, - ответил Тор.  
\- Договорились.

-То есть ты можешь отследить любого человека на Земле? - спросил Роуди.  
\- Да, - ответил Вижен.  
\- Ты был бы незаменим на военной службе, - задумчиво сказал Роуди.  
\- Если это предложение, то я вынужден отказаться, - вежливо произнес Вижен.  
Ванда, сидящая рядом, мягко улыбнулась, держа Вижена за руку.  
\- Да я понимаю, просто какие перспективы могли бы быть.. - разочарованно протянул Роуди.  
Мэй, сидящая рядом с Роуди, усмехнулась и отпила вино из бокала.

Ник Фьюри стоял на веранде возле стеклянной двери и смотрел на всех них. Счастливые. Дружные. Пережившие многое вместе. И готовые в одну секунду бросить все, чтобы защитить тех, кто им дорог, чтобы защитить мир от любой угрозы. Он отвернулся и, спустившись по лестнице, пошел прочь. 

Все у них будет хорошо.

Неподалеку от освещённого огнями дома стояли двое. Мужчина и девушка. Мужчина был внешне спокоен, по щекам девушки струились слезы. 

\- Зачем ты показываешь это мне, Стрэндж? - глухо спросила она.  
\- Ты должна знать, что среди миллиарда вселенных есть та, в которой все хорошо. Та, в которой вы счастливы, Ванда.  
\- Почему с нашей вселенной этого не случилось?  
\- Потому что каждая вселенная похожа одна на другую как две капли воды и при этом невероятно отличается. Ты должна научиться жить с этим. Ты должна стать сильной. Он хотел этого. 

Ванда с трудом оторвала взгляд от наполненного счастьем и спокойствием дома и посмотрела на Стрэнджа.

\- Я буду сильной.


End file.
